A variety of systems are used in the construction of buildings. Many of these systems employ a framework, such as in the case of conventional point-supported and conventional glass wall systems. In these systems, panes of glass are attached to, and supported by, an aluminum framework; however, such systems suffer from substantial drawbacks.
One problem presented by conventional glass wall systems is the need for significant structure to support the panes of glass. Existing systems often require both horizontal and vertical support members in order to provide structural integrity for retaining panes of glass making up the wall. Implementing such an extensive framework is often costly due, at least in part, to the amount of construction material required and the time needed to build the framework. Additionally, horizontal and vertical supports generally are connected together in a substantially unitary manner, and such restriction often limits architectural design options for an engineer or architect employing such a system. As a result, conventional glass wall systems have been constrained to substantially orthogonal frameworks.
Another problem involves the difficulty associated with constructing conventional point-support frameworks. For example, some systems require holes to be drilled in the glass panes in order to permit bolts to be inserted to attach the glass panels to the support structure. In generally, these holes typically are drilled with a relatively high degree of precision, or the pane of glass may not properly fit within the structure. Moreover, holes in the glass panels general present additional problems associated with sealing the glass wall from the exterior environment. Thus, the time and skill required to drill holes in the glass panes and mount the panes on existing framing systems becomes a substantial portion of the overall cost of implementing conventional point-supported glass wall systems.
The amount of structural support typically required in conventional glass wall systems also exacts a toll on the aesthetic properties of the framework system. While a glass wall with fewer supporting elements may give the appearance of a wall made nearly entirely of glass, the volume of columns, beams and other structural elements typically found in conventional point-supported glass walls often detract from their appearance and overall aesthetic appeal. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that addresses the deficiencies of conventional point-supported and conventional construction frameworks.